El ridículo se hace en compañía de los amigos
by Sofi Diggory
Summary: Albus Dumbledore nunca olvidara la fiesta donde hizo el ridículo con sus amigos.


El ridículo se hace en compañía de los amigos

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Amodiada J.K, yo me los afane por unos segundos

Este Fic participa del reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

><p>Nunca, jamás, en toda tu vida participes de una fiesta organizada específicamente por las chicas descabelladas de las cuatro casas de Hagwarts de último año, nunca y mucho menos si dicha fiesta es de Halloween y los disfraces son elegidos por un sorteo. El ojiazules trataba de relajarse recordando que su disfraz a comparación de su pobre amigo Marcus, el cual debía disfrazarse de un hada (con alas y varita más que obligatoria), era el mejor que uno podría desear. Albus Dumbledore soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a su orgulloso amigo de Slythering con un patético disfraz de hada, sin duda eso le subía el ánimo, si no fuera por unos chillidos agudos que eran capases de romper todos los vidrios existentes en la habitación.<p>

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, Albus quédate quieto! – escuchar a Cassandra gritar era una alerta de peligro, ya que la Ravenclaw perdía la paciencia muy rápidamente y pobre de aquella persona que la sacara de sus cabales. Pero sinceramente, esa noche Albus no podía ver con seriedad a su amiga ya que esta lucía un traje de un amarillo chillón más que extravagante el cual pertenecía a un pato.

Albus decidió hacer caso a su amiga y se dedicó a que, cada vez que recordaba el disfraz de su pobre amigo, morderse el labio inferior para no soltar grandes carcajadas, pero como no hacerlo cuando uno tiene a una de las chicas más serias de Hogwarts disfrazada de pato frente a uno, sinceramente eso es más que imposible.

- Listo, hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunto la chica de tez morena mientras posicionaba un espejo redondeado frente a él.

Su rostro estaba tan blanco como la nieve, las cuencas donde se encontraban sus ojos estaban pintadas de negro haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran más que lo común, su boca provocaba la ilusión de estar cosida con final líneas negras, había que darle un gran aplauso al maquillaje artístico hecho por la morena y si a eso le sumaban la gran túnica negra y la gran oz con calaveras ubicadas en la parte inferior de la cuchilla, uno fácilmente podría llegar a confundirla con una verdadera ya que era una increíble replica de plástico, que sostenía entre sus manos blancas, también maquilladas. Había que decirlo, Albus Dumbeldor podía sustituir a la muerte perfectamente y cuando le apeteciera, aun no podía comprender como habían terminado aceptando asistir a la fiesta ni mucho menos sus amigos, entonces dejo que el recuerdo invadiera su mente

* * *

><p>- ¡NI LOCA, NI MUERTA, NI BORRACHA, NI CON UN IMPERIO IRÉ A ESA MALDITA FIESTA DISFRAZADA ASÍ! – grito más que enloquecida la Hufflepuff, mientras todos se encaminaban juntos a un árbol que estuviera cerca de la orilla del lago.<p>

- Oh vamos, es nuestro último año vayamos, será divertido – dijo Doge con una sonrisa divertida mientras tres pares de ojos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

- ¡Elphias tú te disfrazas de calabaza, mientras que yo debo disfrazarme de diabla sexy! – el rostro de la tejón se ponía cada vez más rojo, tanto de rabia como de vergüenza, era más que obvio que la ojiverdes se negaría rotundamente ya que todo el mundo la conocía como: La monja Penelope, ya que la joven no usaba ninguna prenda que no fuera por debajo de las rodillas.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Penelope, ni que fuera el fin del mundo iría a esa fiesta- replico la serpiente mientras se sentaba de un salto bajo la sombra del árbol, para que tiempo después todos hicieran lo mismo. Pero al parecer para el águila todo le parecía muy gracioso ya que había comenzado a reírse, hasta que la serpiente la fulminaba con la mirada y agrego- Cállate pato desplumado.

- Yo apoyo a Doge, deberíamos ir. ¿Tú qué opinas Dumby? – dijo la morena luego de que se tranquilizara de su ataque de risa. Inmediatamente Albus vio como la serpiente, como el águila y también el león lo miraban a los ojos sin pestañear, haciendo que este se sintiera más que incómodo.

- Yo creo…cr…eo- bulbuseo el Gryffindor sin tener ni la más pálida idea de que decir. Por una parte estaba de acuerdo con Marcus y Penelope ni loco pisaría el Gran Salón disfrazado de la muerte pero no podía negar que la idea de Doge y Cass podría llegar a ser hasta divertida y gracioso. De repente este sintió unas increíbles ganas de ver a sus amigos con respectivos trajes y finalmente dijo- Creo que deberíamos ir, el que no quiera que no valla pero que se abstenga a las consecuencias de aquellos que fueron a la fiesta disfrazados- inmediatamente vio los rostros de la tejón y la serpiente ambos estaban más que avergonzados pero preferían ir al baile a someterse a cualquier locura que planearan los dos Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw.

- Bien, al menos are el ridículo con ustedes en vez de hacerlo sola – dijo Penelope mientras se retorcía con nerviosismo la trenza cosida que estaba armada delicadamente en su cabello castaño.

- ¿Cómo mierda llegue a juntarme con ustedes?, yo antes era normal – soltó Marcus con su cabello alborotado luego de haberse pasado las manos por él, para que ni segundos después todos empezaran a reírse.

* * *

><p>- Muevan las posaderas o les meto sus escobas por ya saben dónde – exclamo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, entonces una gran y redonda bola de color naranja, de pantalones apretados verdes y que arriba de su cabello negro lucia hojas y tallos del mismo color que los pantalones invadió su campo de visión. Doge con su rostro más que pintada de naranja, se acercaba con pasos lentos y grandes hacia ellos – Estas genial Dumby – dijo esta con una gran sonrisa una vez junto a su amigo.<p>

Albus rió y se colocó con sumo cuidado la capucha de su túnica sobre su cabello rubio, para que luego la calabaza, el pato y la muerte bajaran las escaleras y se encaminaran a la fiesta exclusiva de los de séptimo año. Una vez que los tres amigos pisaron el Gran Salón su mandíbulas se desencajaron, el techo que siempre se parecía al cielo de cómo estaba afuera esta vez parecía que estaban siendo azotados por una gran tormenta con un cielo negro y millones de truenos y relámpagos, las cuatro meas estaban contra las paredes llenas de apetitosos platos, las calabazas junto a los murciégalos estaban por todas parten ayudando con la decoración. Miles de disfraces tanto como ridículos como increíbles llenaban el Gran Salón, pero la habitación que estaba llena de risas y de charla de los adolescentes se vio cortada por un gran silencio cuando por la puerta entraron dos personas del brazo, cuando todos pensaron que no pisarían ni locos por dichos disfraces, pero allí estaban.

Las mandíbulas de todos se desencajaron al ver a la Hufflepuff con un vestido strapless rojo intenso apretado que le llegaba hasta el muslo con unas medias de red negras, unas botas de tacón del mismo color que el vestido que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un tridente y pequeños cuernos entre su cabello. La monja Penelope, que a partir de hoy ese nombre nunca más volvería a ser nombrado, estaba acompañada del Macho alfa Slythering, que a partir de hoy ese nombre seria cambiado por: La hadita de la primavera, este lucía un tutu pomposo de color rosa chicle y con el pecho desnudo al descubierto y con algunos tallos enredados en él, con una corona de flores sobre su cabeza en compañía de una varita larga y que en la punta llevaba un corazón, unas grandes alas blancas se encontraban en su espalda, sin hablar que estaba descalzó y maquillado, pobre de su orgullo, pensó Albus.

- ¡EH, MIS OJOS ESTÁN AQUÍ HELPHIAS! – chillo la tejón mientras se señalaba los ojos, luego de haberle proporcionado una sonora cachetada a su pobre amigo, ya que esta lo había descubierto mirándole su escote- ¡Y tú no te rías Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

- Oh vamos Penelope, si el ridículo se hace en compañía de los amigos- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Y el chico de nombre interminable tenía razón, cuando en la fiesta fueron pasando las horas fue un descontrol, este en compañía de Marcus se había subido a una de las mesas cantando mientras en sus manos había una botella de Whiskey de fuego, sin contar que Doge había empezado a bailar mientras zarandeaba los brazos como loco en compañía de Penelope, ambos había bebido una gran cantidad de hidromiel, y sin hablar de Cass, la pobre águila parecía una elfina doméstica por cómo le había afectado beber más de quince cervezas de manteca seguidas sin contar que ya se había besuqueado con más de la mayoría de los chicos de la fiesta. El ridículo se hace en compañía de los amigos, pensó Albus Dumbledore en el momento en que el pato, la calabaza, el hada, la diabla sexy y la muerte se encontraban doblados en dos vomitando en medio del Gran Salón.

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Ah, hoy acá en Argentina se festeja el día de la madre, así que feliz día a sus madres, a sus tías, abuelas, hermanas, etc, FELIZ DÍA A J.K ROWLING Y A LILY EVANS.<p>

Besos y abrazos, Sofi.


End file.
